


Shenanigans

by Spnwritingfan09



Category: 2moons2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnwritingfan09/pseuds/Spnwritingfan09
Summary: Tumblr Fic Request #1 "Why did you do this to me?" for MingKit.





	Shenanigans

They were “volunteer” painting a school. There had been ten other people with them but suddenly they disappeared leaving Ming and Kit alone. Ming loved to irritate the shit out of his pessimistic and grumpy boyfriend. If there was an opportunity he would seize it. Today he planned to do it by painting the back of his shirt. ****

“Seriously? _Why did you do this to me?_” Kit pulled off his shirt. Ming laughed at the unexpected perk. He hadn’t thought about that.

“Stop,” Kit whined. “And don’t tell me you just did this to get me shirtless.” 

“Not really,” Ming admitted. “I just wanted to paint your shirt, because I knew it’d make you angry. And you’re _adorable _when you’re angry.” Kit flipped him off. Ming grabbed his finger and spun him into his arms. 

“Come on,” Ming laid his chin on Kit’s shoulder. “It’s funny.” Kit only huffed, “Let me go.”

Ming didn’t want to but he did. Kit picked up a cup of paint and a brush. _All right, back to work._ Before Ming could find his supplies Kit took the paintbrush down his forehead, over his nose, lips and down the front of his shirt. Ming couldn’t open his mouth. Kit smiled at him. He let it linger because it was amusing to watch Ming struggle. He desperately wanted to talk but he’d eat paint of he did. Kit found a cleaning rag and gently wiped the paint from his boyfriend’s face. 

“I can be a little shit too,” Kit told him. Ming’s hands found Kit’s waist as he finished washing off the paint and tossed the rag to the floor. Kit usually went for his neck but this time he took him by the face and put their lips together. Kit prayed the group didn’t come back into the room because when he started kissing his boyfriend there was no turning back. He didn’t even care that Ming’s lips kind of tasted like paint. _After all, that was his fault._


End file.
